The Materials Research Society is an organization dedicated for disseminating the latest information on the processing, applications and development of new materials. An area of great interest is the combination of nanotechnology and the microscale with the development of materials that elicit or enhance a biological response. As the mechanisms for the growth of cells, tissues, and organs are better understood, material scientists have been able to use this information to design materials that enhance the functional properties of the cell. The current and future abilities to manipulate the cell material interactions at the nano- and [unreadable] microscale level will be the topic of this symposium. The goal is to break down this complex subject matter into the following subtopics and to gather experts in these areas: Nanotechnology in Tissue Regeneration; Biomolecular Engineering; Receptor Ligand Interactions; Functionalized Biomaterials Surfaces; Processing Nanoscale Biomaterials; Bioimaging Materials Surfaces; Nanoscale Materials Biocompatibility; Self-Assembled Surfaces; Novel Biomaterials; Cell and Drug Delivery based on Nanotechnology; Polymers for Tissue Engineering; Mechanical, electrical guidance in cell growth and directivity; In vitro applications of cell-based nanoscale biomaterials. [unreadable] [unreadable]